


Hot Then Cold

by waywardwritings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Lives, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Stiles, Blood, Blood and Injury, Dying Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Sad Allison Argent, Sad Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Stiles Stilinski Dies, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Stiles loves Allison, she is his sister, and he'll be damned if he let anything happening to her. Even if that means sacrificing himself.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 100





	Hot Then Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this fic idea has been bugging me so bad that I had to get it out, enjoy your heartache. First work in this fandom too.

Stiles gathers all of the strength he could muster to get out of the building despite how weak the nogitsune had made him, he sees one of the oni ready to kill Allison . “No!” he shoves her fur enough behind him as the oni lunges. 

He sees Scott running towards him. He looks scared. Why is he scared? Stiles asks himself. 

If there were a preacher here Stiles would confess that he’s jealous of Scott, jealous of his virtue, of his optimism. However Stiles is happy just having the privilege of having Scott by his side. He never thought of himself as good, especially now because of the demonic fox. But he’s saving Allison, his brother’s girlfriend, he’s saving his sister. Even though he knows he’s too weak to save himself he realises.

Stiles gives Scott a teary smile.

~~  
“Hey, why are you alone?” Seven year old Scott asked.

“Cause I am a spaz.” Stiles huffed dejectedly.

“Oh.”

Scott pouted and sat next to him. Taking out a cookie to snap in half to share. He gave Stiles the bigger half and smiled as he took it.  
~~

Then he feels pain. White hot pain that’s what he feels as the oni’s blade sinks into his stomach, and then cold engulfs him like when he drowned in the ice bath. The event that was the catalyst for all of this.

He feels himself falling backwards but Allison catches him in her arms easing him into her lap, he gasps. Scott shouts and Lydia screams, Allison sobs. But he can’t focus only feeling the warmth escape him. 

Hands are on his stomach in a futile attempt to halt the blood from spilling out. Allison wipes around his mouth, only then Stiles notices that he had coughed up blood. He’s too weak for the bite, he knows it, they all know it. But that’s okay.

They’re with him; he's going to be okay even if he dies.

Scott wants to have Stiles weigh against him but settles for taking his hand allowing Stiles to hold it tightly with his other hand still on Stiles’ stomach. Allison needs to comfort Stiles by holding him close to her chest and so does Stiles. Their hands are still trying to stop the bleeding, Stiles knows it's not going to work despite having nearly no comprehension to anything but Scott and Allsion. Relishing in their presence he’s missed this. He looks down and he sees red seeping through their fingers.

His blood. 

A puddle of red pooling on the concrete, not much longer left he knows it and he’s scared but not of dying himself. People still need him, who’s going to make sure his dad looks after himself and eats properly and not drown in alcohol? Who’s going to make sure Derek doesn’t revert to being a lone wolf? Who’s going to help Lydia with her powers? Who is going to make sure that Scott and Allison make it out of this okay?

He looks up to Scott who’s bawling his eyes out saying something but he’s struggling to understand what’s being said he sees Scott’s shirt staining red though. 

Stiles can’t say he didn’t know from the beginning that this is going to be how it ends, by the hands of a supernatural creature.   
He knew from the day Scott got bit.

But not so soon. Why so soon?

“Stiles.”

His hearing returns.

“Stiles please,” it’s a prayer for him to stay. He wants to say that everything will be fine but it won’t. Seeing Scott's face broke something in him, so he has to say a few things.

“A-lly you ok-ay?” Stiles croaks.

She chokes out a laugh. “Yeah you saved me.”

It’s getting harder and harder for him to breathe. “I-I couldn’t save my m-om, I c-ouldn’t but I s-saved y-you I… did.” 

He struggles to breathe in. 

“Y-your the b-est s-sister I-I ask for.”

“And you're the best little brother I wish I told you earlier.” Allison strokes his cheek.

He feels Scott squeeze his hand trying to take his pain. “I can’t take your pain.”

What is he supposed to say? Scott’s red rimmed eyes look hopeless, Stiles hates that look; it doesn’t belong there. Not on Scott. 

“It’s ok-kay Sco-tty it don't hur-t.” Stile heaves.

A sob tears from Allison’s throat. “No, an ambulance is coming hold on.”

Stiles is trying to hold on; he really is but he can’t, he wants to but he can’t simply believe that he’ll survive this so he shakily grabs her hand to squeeze it for comfort.

“C-can I ask y-you fav-our S-cott.” Stiles trembles.

“Anything.” Scott looks hopeful for a split second.

“L-oo-k af-ter my d-dad.”

“Of course.” Scott nods.

“Under t-the bed have lett-ers for all.” Stiles squeezes his eyes shut finally letting tears fall down his cheeks.

Stiles can’t hold on anymore his hearing goes again then his eyes. There isn’t even an uneven rise of his chest anymore. Scott gently presses his head against Stiles’ chest hoping to hear his heart, hoping it was just not strong enough to hear from a distance. There’s nothing.

Scott’s howl, deafening all of the other heart-breaking sounds from the pack, can be heard from miles away. That's how the sheriff knows that someone is dead and he hopes the dread in his gut doesn’t mean what he thinks it does.

Sadly his gut was right.


End file.
